banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
Some gain power through study, some through devotion, others through blood, but the witch gains power from her communion with the unknown. Generally feared and misunderstood, the witch draws her magic from a pact made with an otherworldly power. Communing with that source, using her familiar as a conduit, the witch gains not only a host of spells, but a number of strange abilities known as hexes. As a witch grows in power, she might learn about the source of her magic, but some remain blissfully unaware. Some are even afraid of that source, fearful of what it might be or where its true purposes lie. '''Role: '''Witches have a strong blend of magical abilities, making them adaptable to almost any role. '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d6 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Int +5 Stats Spells The Witch is an Arcane Spellcaster. The Witch uses their Int modifier for spellcasting. All Witch spells can be found here. The Witch stores their knowledge of spells into a personal Grimoire. When they first unlock a Spell Tier, they can choose 4 available spells from that Spell Tier. For every level thereafter, they can learn 2 more spells for that Spell Tier. They must consult their Grimoire at the start of each day to prepare their spells. They can only have a number of spells prepared equal to their available Spells Per Day for that Spell Tier. The number of spells a Witch can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. The Witch can cast an unlimited amount of Tier 0 Spells. Abilities Class Proficiency The Witch is proficient with Simple weapons and Light Armor. Familiar At 1st level, a witch forms a close bond with a familiar, a creature that teaches her magic and helps to guide her along her path. Familiars also aid a witch by granting her skill bonuses, additional spells, and help with some types of magic. A witch must commune with her familiar each day to prepare her spells. Familiars store all of the spells that a witch knows, and a witch cannot prepare a spell that is not stored by her familiar. A witch’s familiar begins play storing all of the 0-level witch spells plus three 1st level spells of the witch’s choice. The witch also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to her Intelligence modifier to store in her familiar. At each new witch level, she adds two new spells of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new witch level) to her familiar. A witch can also add additional spells to her familiar through a special ritual. Patron (Su) At 1st level, when a witch gains her familiar, she must also select a patron. This patron is a vague and mysterious force, granting the witch power for reasons that she might not entirely understand. While these forces need not be named, they typically hold influence over one of the following forces. At 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch’s patron adds new spells to a witch’s list of spells known. These spells are also automatically added to the list of spells stored by the familiar. The spells gained depend upon the patron chosen. Each patron is listed by its theme. Its actual name is up to the GM and the witch to decide. See a complete list of witch patrons here. Hex (Su) Witches learn a number of magic tricks, called hexes, that grant them powers or weaken foes. At 1st level, a witch gains one hex of her choice. She gains an additional hex at 2nd level and for every 2 levels attained after 2nd level, as noted on Table: Witch. A witch cannot select an individual hex more than once. Unless otherwise noted, using a hex is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The save to resist a hex is equal to 10 + 1/2 the witch’s level + the witch’s Intelligence modifier. * A list of Hexes available can be found here: Witch Hexes Spell Specialist (Su) At 5th Level, the Witch is treated as 1 level higher when determining the effects of Patron spells. At 15th Level, this increases to 2 levels higher. Major Hex (Su) Starting at 10th level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch can choose one of the following major hexes whenever she could select a new hex. Grand Hex (Su) Starting at 18th level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch can choose one of the following grand hexes whenever she could select a new hex. Mastery - Patron's Favor (Su) At 20th level, you can draw on your inner reserve of mystical power while entreating your patron to regain expended spell slots. You can spend 1 minute entreating your patron for aid to regain all your expended spell slots. Once you regain spell slots with this feature, you must finish a long rest before you can do so again. Archetype Category:Classes